The Cartocahn
by Dragonball Dreamer
Summary: This is my first Dragonball fanfiction that I have ever written. Please check it out and review it if you can. Expect the other chapters soon.


Introduction  
*********  
  
This fanfic does not contain ANY of the characters from Dragonball. Only concepts and ideas and stuff like that. It takes place 30 years after a viscious war in this universe.  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Present Day - Year 30 A.B. (After Battle)  
Planet Irth - The Trono Dojo  
  
In the stone courtyard of the dojo, there were 2 people there. The first was Master Trono, the legendary warrior who attained his fame in the "Final Battle" that basically ravaged the entire universe. But everything is calm and better than ever now, 30 years afterward. He was a man in his early 50's with a long bushy white beard and calm blue eyes. He was pretty tall, and had a large body build. He was standing under a bushy oak tree with his arms behind his back.  
  
The second was Shiomi, one of the dojo's best students. He was 17, and he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had an average height, and a skinny but muscular body build. Shiomi was recieving instruction from Trono.  
  
After a few more minutes of watching the boy fail the technique again, he decided to get out there and show him how to do it, again.  
  
"Like this." Trono threw out his palm and began to concentrate. A moment later, a large ball of pure red energy formed in his hand. Then he made it dissapear.  
  
"Like this?" Shiomi echoed. He threw out his palm and started concentrating. Trono crossed his arms over his wide chest in anticipation.  
  
"Well?" He said.  
  
Shiomi's palm started to shake in nervousness. He gulped and sweat was forming on his face.  
  
"Gimme a second..." Shiomi furrowed his brow and began to conentrate harder. As he was doing this, he felt a pain in the back of his head.  
  
"Owww! I was doin' it!" He complained.  
  
"No you weren't. You were messing it up! The problem is that you were concentrating too hard. You should not have to concentrate that much. It should feel natural. It should happen just like that." Trono snapped his fingers. "You shouldn't have to wait for it. Try it again."  
  
Absorbing the new information, Shiomi tried it again while applying what he had just learned. He held his palm out.  
  
"Where is it?" Trono asked. Shiomi shrugged.   
  
"You tell me?" Trono hit Shiomi in the back of the head again. He was getting a headache from dealing with this boy, just like he did whenever he tried to train him. The good thing about Shiomi was that he would stay dedicated to his training. Even if he didn't learn the technique at that session, he would have it down pat either a few moments after the session ended, or in the next session. That is what made him one of the best students.  
  
"This..." Trono started as he massaged his temples. Shiomi massaged the back of his oen head. "This session is over. You may leave now." Trono's voice had a hint of anger to it, as well as impatience. Shiomi bowed.  
  
"Whaddya want me to do now?"  
  
"Just go." Trono demanded.  
  
As stated earlier, Shiomi was one of the best students in the dojo. But the absolute best was Dawson. Dawson was a halfbreed, the name that was given to human and saiyan offspring, which gave him a little more leverage over most of the other students, who were mostly human. There were some nameks, a few pure blooded saiyans, and some other races, but humans made up the majority. Dawson was not only the best because he was the strongest there, next to Master Trono, but because he had a determination, a will to be the best. He lived by a philosophy. His philosophy was, "To be the best, you gotta think like the best.". And that's what he did, 24/7. He was the only student that was able to spar with Master Trono, and not get hurt (Not get hurt as bad as everyone else who would spar with him). As Shiomi was leaving, Dawson entered.   
  
"Hey, buddy." Dawson greeted his friend. Shiomi and Dawson had been friends for a few years.   
  
They both entered the dojo at the same time, 10 years ago, but they never talked until a couple of years later. Sometime after that they became friends. They were really like brothers. Both of them lost their parents one way or another, and both of them strived to be the best in the dojo. Both of them know that one day, master Trono is going to pit them against each other to see who would take over the dojo when he retired. Though they fear this might have an impact on their friendship, they try not to think about and spend their time sparring and training together.  
  
Dawson had shoulder length, curly black hair with blue streaks in it and was a little taller and more muscular than Shiomi. He was 18, a year older than Shiomi.  
  
"What's up, man?" Shiomi responded.  
  
"Nothing much, just going to to see if I can squeeze a spar out of the Master. How about you?"  
  
"I'ma go meditate and see if I can learn how to do the energy ball thingy." Shiomi said goodbye to Dawson, and walked toward the exit of the coutyard. Dawson approached the Master who was muttering to himself in anger. As Dawson approached he stood. He bowed before his master.  
  
"Yes, Dawson?" Trono's voice was calm and pleasant, though there was a tiny bit of anger present in it.  
  
"May we spar, Master?"   
  
Trono clenched his fist. His head was still hurting, but the headache was kinda dying down. He felt that he could keep up with Dawson's unrelenting attacks, which is common to most saiyans and halfbreeds. After a moment of thinking, Trono answered.  
  
"Okay, just give me a second."   
  
Dawson nodded and walked to the center of the courtyard. Trono took a sip from the large, brown bean shaped water bag beside him and did so also a few moments later. After bowing to each other, they took their stances. A long period of staring down each each began before the actual fight.   
  
Dawson made the first move as he took off running toward Trono. When he was within reach, he fired a quick right punch to his master's face, which was blocked. He then tried to uppercut him with the left, but that was avoided, leaving him open for attack. Trono jumped to the side and attempted an elbow to the boy's exposed back, but all he got was his after image from his zanzouken. Trono felt his legs give out from under him, and his face hit the stone floor. Dawson swept his legs out from under him.  
  
Dawson jumped high into the air, and before he could attempted to come down over his subdued opponent, he was shocked to see him floating adjacent from him in the air.  
  
"Your technique is getting better Dawson. In a few more years, you'll be stronger than me." Trono said in a serious tone. He wiped the tiny amount of blood from his nose. Dawson smiled at the sound of the comment.   
  
"But until then, let's finish this!" Trono bursted with his flaming red ki aura and advanced in on Dawson. Following suit, Dawson erupted in his pure white aura and intercepted his master.   
  
The sky lit up in a blaze of red and white every few seconds, and below it all was dazed Shiomi, watching the 2 strongest people he knew fighting at speeds that he couldn't even begin to comprehend. 


End file.
